


Sugar Demon

by LizKellie



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Demon Deals, M/M, Mild S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKellie/pseuds/LizKellie
Summary: Dipper Pines was blushing like mad. He was so going to kill Mabel for this later.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There simply aren't enough sugar daddy au stories for this fandom. And I thought I'd give it a go.

Dipper Pines slowly made his way back to his small apartment. It had been a long day and he was tired. The university he had enrolled was great, but he was quickly becoming bored. University life was much more dull compared to his childhood vacations to the quaint town of Gravity Falls. Dipper really didn't need to go to university at all, having published a slightly adjusted version of his summers there, defeating demons and befriending multi headed bears. Ah, yes those were the days.  
Now though, all he wanted to do was collapse in bed and sleep off the long hours of the day before Mabel came over with her boundless energy. They had planned a ducktective marathon for tonight and he would need some form of energy to stay awake unless he wanted Mable to prank him in his sleep again.  
Sure enough 3 hours later, the doorbell rang, rousing him from his sleep, before there was a bang (meaning shed picked the lock to get in) and a high pitched sing song voiced echoed from the front door.  
"Dipper, I brought food from that Chinese place and made some cookies to share. I used the edible glitter this time I promise!" He heard from the direction of the front door. He had gotten her a bag of edible glitter for their 14th birthday as a joke but everyone was pleased when her creative concoctions actually came out edible from then on.  
Dipper roused himself from his sleeping position and walked into the living space. His tiny apartment felt somehow bigger with his sister there, less lonely. Her bright smile lighting up the whole room as she carried the massive amount of food top the coffee table (also the only table).  
"You ready for this bro-bro. Last week it was season 1 now is season 2 and I'm super pumped. By the way, where's that girl friend of yours, I brought enough for her too." Crap, he had forgotten to tell his sister about that.  
"Sorry to break it to you sis, but we broke up. Apparently she's got herself a sugar daddy who doesn't live in a shoebox and just bought her a new Mercedes." He cringed at his twins face of fury, not sure where it would be placed.  
"That skanky pants! That's it forget the marathon, I want vengeance. We are getting you a sugar daddy too!" Now Dipper was used to Mabels ... well Mabelness, but this seemed to be spiraling way to quickly.  
"Mabel! No, no sugar daddies, that's just wierd." Dipper quickly countered praying this wasn't going to actually happen.  
"Too late, I'm already doing it. Besides its hardly weird if you're bi bro-bro. You might even get out of this wretched match stick apartment if someone is willing to spoil you." Mabel concluded snatching Dippers phone and creating an account on some random site.  
"Mabel, stop, this is ridiculous, why do I need a sugar daddy just because Jess has one? Come on give me back my phone." Dipper made a grab for the phone but Mabel blocked him and kept going.  
"Its the principle of the thing. Besides, you need to get spoiled and i know for a fact you have a daddy kink. You wrote about it in your diary. So no complaining. Dont worry, I'll make sure you get some one good. Whats your type by the way? And what kinks are you up for?" Mabel asked still holding Dipper back from his phone.  
"I'm not telling you any of that, seriously! Mabel give it back, I'm too plain anyway, no one would want to spoil someone like me." Dipper argued.  
"No chance, this is for your own good. Besides maybe they'll help with that self confidence issue. I'm guessing you don't want some old fat fart, or anyone too beefy, I'll put toned. And since you won't tell me anything kinky I'll just press open for now.... And done, but you delete it within the next week and there will be consequences." Mabel proudly handed Dipper back his phone.  
Dipper sighed in defeat. His sister would be the death of him.

 

Just 20 miles away in a penthouse suite a demon now residing in a human body (idiot gave up his soul for power and wealth but never got to use it) grinned down at his phone. All these years of watching the Pines was about to pay off. All he had to do was get his Pine tree here with him and he'd have the best possible revenge and entertainment in one fail swoop. He grinned, exposing sharp teeth, as he started typing out a message on the sugar daddy website Dipper had just signed on to.  
This would be so much fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message comes in. Dipper feels compelled to answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this madness continues

Dipper decided to ignore his phone for the rest of the night. He can't help but stare at it though, to much in his own thoughts to really watch the show and Mable was too busy laughing hysterically at the ducks antics to notice his distress. The phone had vibrated a few times, most likely from notifications for the couple of games he had on the device, but he couldn't help but wonder. What if someone had sent him a message? But that was impossible. The account was brand new and he was too plain to be noticed anyway. He doubted he would get even one message all week and then he could delete it and never think about it again.  
It was that thought that he repeated like a mantra until he passed out on the couch around 3AM. When Dipper woke up, it was to the smell of pancakes and coffee. It was almost noon and he was silently grateful he didn't have any classes that day.  
"Well good morning sleepy head. I made brunch. Pancakes and coffee. We need to talk about your lack of sparkly edible ingredients. And really any ingredients. I had to go to the store and do your grocery shopping again. You gotta take better care of yourself Dipdop." Mable continued to scold him.  
Dipper wasn't really thinking about it when he checked his phone. He had forgotten about the profile Mable had set up for him and it was still up when he unlocked the device. Low and behold there was a message waiting for him in the inbox.  
Something in his face must have given him away because Mable was instantly beside him and clicking on the mail box icon.  
"Oooooo. A hot blonde. And he's young, only 25. That is an Armani suit if ever I saw one. He is close by too. Let's see, he is asking if you'd like to meet up for a coffee date. He's free today and tomorrow. Perfect so are you. I'll say tomorrow at 9 and let him pick the coffee shop." Before Dipper could react, Mable had once again taken his phone and was setting him up now.  
The message was sent before Dipper could really respond.  
"Mable really? I just had a break up, why are you seeing me up with someone. This is too much." Dipper reasoned, but it was too late  
"You don't handle loneliness well. Besides I've already set it up. Now talk to him. And try not to be too awkward please."  
Dipper stared at his phone, this is madness and yet in came another message, accepting the date. Not knowing what else to do, Dipper messaged back.

* So what made you ask me out?

~You look more intelligent that your average money grabber. I'd rather have some one relatively smart to talk to. Most of the people I've spoken to so far are rather disappointing.

* I hope I don't disappoint you then. I'm rather new to this, so I hope I don't mess up. This may have been my sister's idea.

~ You have nothing to worry about. I'll have my personal driver pick you up tomorrow morning. I'll take care of everything. Deal?

* Deal.

Mable was grinning ear to ear as she watched from the counter. Dipper blushed heavily his face turned redder than a tomato.  
"I was just... checking something. My email. You know. School stuff." Dipper stammered trying and miserably failing to keep a straight believable face.  
"Sure. Broski just remember to use protection. I know you're somehow still a virgin, so be careful. Mkay?" Mable laughed as Dippers blush spread and turned impossibly darker.  
Neither of them noticed the blue flame briefly light up the phones screen.

 

Bill laid that subtle hint but the deal was sealed. He had come back stronger since wierdmaggedon having spent time making more deals, absorbing souls, and even the occasional lesser demon. The Cipher wheel was his only weakness now and soon, it's main member would be all his. His precious toy. He couldn't wait to rub it in Sixers glum old face. This would be glorious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion is upon them, but Dipper is oblivious. Bill is having way too much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for my first fanfic, I like to think this is going well. Hope you agree. Have fun and as always, buy gold.

The next morning found Dipper pacing his apartment in a near panic. Mable had picked out his clothes for him, and then decided he needed his laundry done and bagged all of it for him to do later.   
It was 8:30 AM exactly when the bell rang. Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin.  
He opened the door to a large man in a suit. The man was bald and barely fit in the doorway. Dipper barely contained a squeak of fear.  
"Mr. Rephic sent me to pick you up. He's waiting for us. Are you ready?" The man asked. He was tall and muscular and honestly looked more like a body guard than a driver, but his voice was calming. Dipper instantly relaxed.  
"Yeah, let me just grab my wallet and my phone and we can go." Dipper said turning to grab his things.  
They headed out in a fancy sleek black car. It took a second to recognize the symbol since Dipper had never seen a Tesla in person before. Dipper gave out a low whistle at the sight. From what he could tell these things cost more than his tuition. Especially brand new as this one appeared to be.  
"Mr. Rephic likes cars. If you think this is sweet you should see his vintage collection. The red Thunderbird is my personal favorite. Gotta say driving for him has been a dream job. Definately better than a cab driver that's for sure." The man commented noticing Dippers appreciation for the expensive vehicle.  
"Yeah, I bet. Being a cabbie has got to suck. I'd take private driver any day, fancy cars or not." Dipper agreed, sliding into the back seat as the man opened the door for him.  
"By the way, the names Felix. You seem like a bright kid. I hope I get to drive you around more often. Maybe I'll get to show you the garage sometime. If you like cars I'll show you a thing or two." Felix smiled back as he started the car, putting it in drive.  
" Sure, that'd be cool." Dipper said.  
The rest of the drive was spent talking about different cars and such, most of Dippers knowledge coming from helping Soos fix Grunkle Stans old car that he refused to replace to this day. Felix found that hilarious and even offered some pointers, but since no one knew for sure what kind of car it was anymore, it was hard to tell how exactly to fix it.  
Suddenly, Felix pulled into a rather upscale shopping center. Just to the side was a coffee shop he'd never heard of. Felix pulled in and parked.  
The nerves were back almost full force as Dipper suddenly remembered exactly why he was here in the first place. He started to blush as he thought about the implications of this first date. He'd be lying if he said he didn't look it up. Now he knew why Mable mentioned protection, but was still embarrassing.  
Felix opened the door for him, and he got out. It was then that a man stood from one of the outside tables. His suit was obviously expensive, with gold stitching and a gold silk vest underneath. He wasn't huge like Felix, but he was obviously fit. He had a golden complexion and bright monochromatic eyes. One eye was a bright cerelean blue and the other almost black. His hair was a vibrant blonde and slightly shaggy in a way that screamed sex appeal. Frankly he was hot and exotic.  
"You must be Dipper. It's nice to meet you. Let me formally introduce myself, the name is William Rephic. Owner and founder of Riddle Tech. I don't suppose you've heard of it, have you?" Mr. Rephic introduced himself.  
"Wait, Riddle Tech. Of course I have. You guys are the leading company for gaming software. The top the RPGs out right now we're all created by them. You're the owner!" Dipper, forgetting his nerves in the excitement, could hardly believe he was standing in the presence of the man who started it all.  
Bill for his part, was pleased. Dipper was still so awkward, jumping from nervous to excited in the blink of an eye. The once adventurer was now a computer loving nerd. It was a bit too normal for Bills tastes, but he was confident he could get that head strong hero complex back out with a helpful nudge in the right direction. And he was right, Dipper doesn't recognize him. Everything was going according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome, just so you know I'll be trying to update daily for now. No promises, but that's the goal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The details of a sugar daddy relationship are tedious, but the rewards are satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far.

After Dipper had come back to himself and began sputtering out apologies until he was red in the face, much to William and Felixs amusement, Felix left with instructions to pick them both up in a few hours.

"Shall we?" William escorted Dipper to the table where he was previously seated. Almost instantly, a waitress came to take their order. They both ordered a black coffee and laugh at the absurdity of having something as simple as prefering black coffee in common.

They talked a bit about each other. Dipper was studying robotics, hoping to improve on AI research as well as improving prosthetic enhancements. William had founded his company not but three years ago after graduating with a business degree. He hadn't expected the fantastic growth and much to Dippers surprise, seemed to have been struggling to maintain the company's fast growth until very recently.

"Well, much as I'm enjoying this, I'd like to get the business portion of this out of the way. For starters, you're finances will be completely covered by me. Also, prepare to move. No baby of mine lives in a proverbial shoebox. I have a reputation to uphold. I may have jumped the gun a bit but found some places near by your university that you may choose from. I'll be meeting you there for our times together. I'd this agreeable so far?" William went into work mode so fast it made Dippers head spin.

"Yeah, I don't have a problem with that. " Dipper said, feeling a bit steamrolled by the man's commanding presence.

"Excellent. Next though is far more important. I require monogamy. No other people involved for any reason. The only person besides the two of us in that apartment had best be blood related or there will be consequences. It's that understood? " William continued.

"Yes, sir." Dipper couldn't help but notice Williams eyes dilate ever so slightly hearing the way Dipper rolled those two words around as he said them.

" perfect. I'll have all that drawn up on a one page contract later. For now though, let's go shopping. You need clothes that don't hang off you like a sack." William nudged Dipper up and towards the stores.

About an hour (and a whole new wardrobe) later, Felix rolled up to pick them up. This time in a different vehicle. He was now driving a large gold Hummer. He opened the door and let Dipper and William inside.

Dipper thought he was being dropped off, his head still spinning from the literal thousands of dollars he just saw blown, on him no less, but no. They stopped at a huge building in the shape of a tall pyramid. The entire outside was glass and up close you could see Riddle written in gold letters across the entire entry way.

"I live in the penthouse up top. There's a two story basement with a staff lounge fit for a king, you know full cafeteria and everything, and the level under that is a business bar where I host parties for the company elite. It's dreadfully dull when you're the only bachelor, let me tell you. I'll expect you to come to a few of those as my escort, I do hope you don't mind." William stated. Dipper, too stunned by everything and unable to process anything, nodded his understanding.

"Anyways, you will probably not actually see this place all that much, to be honest. I will likely be at your new apartment more often than not. However, until the apartment is paid for and you are settled, my place will do. Only rule while you are here is to not bother the staff. This is a business after all. The only place you go to around here without me is the penthouse and you'll never miss it. It's the gold elevator with a pyramid design. It's pretty obvious." William continued to explain.

Something started to connect in Dippers head, something a bit too familiar. There was something about William Rephic that made old gears start turning, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Dipper decided to ignore it for now. There was already some information overload going on, not to mention exhaustion. His nerves hadn't let him sleep much, and he was probably just being paranoid anyway. This was a major company that Dipper knew very well, and he had heard of William a few times before. Thats likely all that was. Discarding that train of thought, Dipper followed William into the 6 and a half foot tall pyramid shaped elevator, and watched as the world disappeared behind the triangle shaped doors.

 

........

 

 

Bill was ecstatic, though he wouldn't show it. Waiting out the kids awkward paranoia had paid off. Pine tree had stared off into space as he was thinking and Bill couldn't help but listen in. The kid was bright and had picked up the hints all around him, and then dismissed them just as quickly. His plans for revenge were finally in play.

He silently thanked 8ball. Bill knew he hated playing nice, but acting as the kind supportive private driver and body guard was a good place for him. He'd have to remember that service when he divided the planet amongst the henchmaniacs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning for the next chapter. Nothing wild yet, but Dipper is a virgin. Baby steps, guys, baby steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see a wonderful time actually getting to know each other. Wink wink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so forgive me if this is terrible. I have never written gay smut before. Forgive me if it's bad.

The penthouse turned out to be the top  _three_ floors. The very tip top was just a large master suite. The middle floor had a gym, small library and, office. The bottom floor was all the living space. William had given Dipper a tour that consisted of a escalator ride around the pyramid top. The glass wall had a gold film that served three purposes; they could see out and no one could see in, insulation, and energy conservation. Besides, William obviously liked gold so the color must have been appealing.

Dipper, who refused to go near the walls for fear of fifty floors worth of vertigo, was extremely impressed. The whole space was beautiful and warm, despite its opulence. Beautiful blacks, golds, reds, and browns littered the space. Every here and there was a splash of cerelean blue.

"I'm glad you like it. We can have your new place decorated in a similar fashion as well." William stated, noticing Dippers appreciated gaze.

"Oh, that's not necessary, really. I just... I ..." Dipper started stuttering and stammering as he noticed William remove his coat and vest. He even undid the top few buttons of his silk shirt as he got more comfortable.

"See something you like?" William smirked mischeviously. It almost makes him sexier. No scratch that, it definitely did. There was a twinkle in his mismatched eyes that had Dippers knees buckling and his breath hitching. Not fair.

"I... I... just, I." Great, now he has lost all ability to form coherent speech. William sauntered over, the smirk never leaving his face. He pinned Dipper to the wall of the living room.

"So, gonna be good for Daddy, and let me pleasure you?" William purred into his ear deeply.

Dippers face turned impossibly red. He could feel Williams breath in his ear and down his neck.

"Y... Yes. Yes Daddy." Dipper had never been so turned on as he was right then, pinned to the wall by this god like man, and calling him daddy.

"There's a good boy, now strip." He commanded.

Suddenly, William stepped back. Not much, but just enough for Dipper to do as he was told. William looked at him expectantly.

Dippers hands were shaking as he started taking off his old clothes. His button down and undershirt weren't too bad, but the shaking got worse as he was terribly embarrassed and nervous. He hadn't expected things to go quite this fast.

His hands trembled at his belt, causing a clicking sound to echo off the walls of the otherwise silent room. After a long struggle he managed to get the belt undone as well as the button and fly. Unfortunately William must have lost his patience because he shoved his pants down in a flash.

Dipper stepped out of his pants and shoes. He stood there in his boxers and socks as William looked on him like a predator about to pounce.

"I never said to stop, Baby Boy." Williams stare was down right intoxicating, and Dipper was helpless. He shoved his thumbs under his boxers and slid them down revealing his already half hard dick. He slid hissocks off as he stepped out of his boxers.

Williams eyes dilated at the sight. Though he otherwise kept his cool, Williams voice also dropped an octave.

"Good boy. Now let me look at you." William practically growled as he reached up to touch him.

Dipper was panting and whimpering as he fell victim to the onslaught that was Williams hands. His blood hummed just beneath the surface of his skin. The first time Williams hands brushed his nipple, Dipper flinched and the reaction only made him harder.

Williams hands were feather light and traveling lower. Dipper shut his eyes, but that only proved to enhance the sensation, not that he could open them now even if he could. He felt Williams hands travel lower until they rested on his hips.

Dippers skin practically burned from the sensation. He was fully hard though he hadn't really been touched yet and his legs were practically jelly.

"Naughty boy. Look how hard you are, and I haven't even touched you yet. Now then follow Daddy to the couch so you can show me exactly how  _good you can be_." William spoke low in his ear and Dipper was happy to follow.

William led him to the couch and sat down. He placed Dipper on his lap straddling him. He reached into a drawer in the side table and pulled a bottle out of the back. William quickly slicked up his fingers and reached around the boy.

Dipper keener at the strange sensation of wet fingers at his hole. The feeling wasn't unpleasant. When the first finger went in though, Dipper was overwhelmed by the feeling of it and began to squirm.

"Shhhhh, my pet, it will feel better soon. Here let me distract you." William kissed him for all he was worth. And distracted he was, since he didn't react much to the second finger sliding home.

William began to scissor his fingers inside the boy, stretching him for something bigger.

It wasn't long before Williams patience gave out once again and he slid his slacks and underwear down just enough to free himself. He lubbed up his dick and placed it at Dippers entrance.

Dipper felt the hot member at his hole and he clenched from nerves, only to remember that it hurts less if you relax. Dipper tried to relax his muscles as best he could.

He felt William start to slide in. He went slowly about half way and then slammed down to the hilt, causing Dippers eyes to roll back, his back to arch, and for a loud wail to escape his lips. William didn't wait very long for Dipper to adjust before he began to thrust.

It was slow at first, but quickly picked up speed. Dipper was simply along for the ride of his life.

Williams teeth latched onto Dippers neck as he began to lose control. He bit down as he spilled into Dipper causing Dipper to spill his own load.

They both sat there, sticky and panting. Neither wanted to move and William wasn't to keen to pull out, hoping for a round 2, if he waited long enough. Dipper definitely didn't seem to mind.

 

 

..............

 

 

Bill couldn't be more excited. Dipper was his, though not completely. He just needed to get Dipper to offer him his very soul. Bill was certain of how to word everything, he just needed to get Dipper to trust him more.

Then with the wheel out of the way, he could finally use the Riddle company games to induce dreaming. Once he had that kind of control, he could manipulate this pathetic planet. It  may take longer to accomplish than his original take over idea, but this time there would be no mistakes and no set backs.

The universe that got away, would soon be very much his. And so would Pine tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok be honest if it was bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So time skip.....yeah I'm too lazy to write the whole darn romance part when it's supposed to take a few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder how they are doing a few months later

They both collapsed, panting hard on the navy blue chiffon comforter. Dippers arm were sore from being tied in the same position for so long and it was a relief when William moved to untie him.

William was quick to cuddle up next to him, kissing down his neck, whispering praises, and being genuinely loving.

It had been four months since that first date and Dipper found himself absolutely smitten. He wasn't sure what his feelings were for a while, since their relationship revolved around money, but it became apparent that spoiling him was one of the few things William could call stress relief, and that he thoroughly enjoyed making Dipper blush madly with each purchase.

The biggest change had been the apartment. Dippers old place was deemed a rat hole unsuitable for a dog, let alone a human being. Especially one with any relation to William. That being said, his new 3 bedroom 2 bathroom apartment was nothing short of emaculate. William wouldn't let him get anything smaller saying he should have the space just in case, better have the space and not need it than need space and not have it. Dipper didn't really have an argument to that, and thus one of many such discussions were won by William.

William had proven to get what he wanted, at least where Dipper was concerned, at least 95% of the time. Including getting Dipper to wear lingerie and a school girl outfit, the skirt for which was still hiked up around his waist as William spooned him.

"So maybe next time you just wear what I give you instead of me having to tie you up and force you? Not that I'm complaining about the outcome, of course." William smirked from behind him. Dipper didn't need to see the man's face to know he was wearing a smug ass expression.

"'Course not. You still got me in that stupid outfit. Even if I was under the impression that you preferred me naked over wearing anything. Besides, I thought you liked me fighting back." Dipper reasoned. It was true, fighting what William wanted only seemed to fire him up more.

"I do. Like I said, not complaining. It's ts cute that you think you can fight me, its the best foreplay. I just thought you'd like to not be tied up and spanked into submission." William countered.

"You never spanked me." Dipper commented,  matter of factly. He didn't see himself being into it, but he hadn't thought he'd like being tied up either. 

"We can try it next time. For now let's get cleaned up. A bath together sounds wonderful. What do you think, Baby Boy?" William asked starting to rise from the bed.

"Fine. But an actual bath this time." Dipper grumbled not wanting to get up yet just yet as his hips were a bit sore.

"We got around to it. Besides, I told you before Little Tree, I have the whole day off today. I fully intend to spoil you rotton today." William argued.

"Wait, why'd you call me 'Little Tree'? Thats a bit odd, don't you think?" Dipper asked, rising from his spot on the bed and unclipping the skirt.

William blushed a bit. That was rare.

"Don't worry about it. I thought it would be cute since you always smell so woodsy. So, Little Tree, but if you don't like it I won't use it." William said rather embarrassed looking.

"I don't mind it. It just reminds me of someone I met years ago. I never really understood him, but he called me Pinetree. Just reminded of that a bit." Dipper said rather reminiscent. That summer was a rather fuzzy memory. He didn't remember much of it.

"Oh, an ex love of yours from your youth. Do tell." William teased.

"Not much to tell, really. I don't remember that summer very well. My sister and I had gone to visit our Grunkle Stan for the summer before we turned 13. I remember we had adventures and stuff through the woods out there. We would pretend to meet all sorts of creatures like gnomes and a multi headed bear. We had fun, but I don't remember much towards the end or any real details. As for this person I met, all I remember about him is that he called me 'Pinetree'. Is it that w ierd though, to forget things over time. Anyway, I'd rather hang out with you than talk about that anymore. It's all in past isn't it?" Dipper explained.

"Indeed it is. And anyway, I promised you a bath didn't I?" William said, his face dropping into a gentle expression. 

William ended up doting on him the rest of the night. Dipper fell asleep with William practically draped over him like a second blanket. Life was great for the young teen.

 

...............

 

Bill hid his fury well. Someone had tampered with Pine trees memories of him, and they were going to pay. Whatever had been done had stunted the boy, who was obviously floundering. The boy hadn't gone to any of his classes in weeks. Hell he hadn't even picked up a book.

Bill had every right and reason to enter the boys mind. He needed to see if he could fix what had been damaged. Or, if not, he needed to use this information to his benefit.

He would not let this set him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist!!!  
> Guys the plan is soon to be revealed. How will Dipper cope?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill takes a peek in Dippers mind. What could have possibly happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes.

Dipper was asleep, breathing softly as Bill looked over him. The time for games was over. Once the veil was lifted, Bill had no doubts that all the pieces would fit together in the boys mind. He would know who he was. It was still far too early in Bills plans to reveal himself, but there would be no impact if the boy couldn't remember their past.

He could just let it be, at least until closer to the planned date. But he had to be fully recovered for that to work and there was no telling how long that would take. No, he needed to get this over with. No one messes with the mind, that was Bills domain. Some one would pay for tampering with this boys mind. After all, the boy was his.

Bill closed his eyes and entered the barren landscape that was the mindscape. He quickly summoned Dippers door. The familiar thing was comforting almost. He would never get bored of the things behind it. The blue pine tree symbol on the door glowed faintly.

Bill phased through the door and went down memory lane. It did not take long to find that fateful summer amongst his memories. Not because of Bills own familiarity with what happened, but because of the damage done. The memories were fading and the few left with Bill in them were almost completely shredded. This was done to make Dipper forget everything magical about that summer. Bill  had noticed that the twins never set foot in Gravity Falls again after that summer. He'd just assumed that was his doing.

It would be impossible to repair the lost memories, but Bill could plant his version of them. Dipper would not be happy when he woke up, but Bills plans, at least the revenge side of his plans, revolved around Dipper choosing him over Ford. Those memories were important if choosing Bill would have any relevance.

Bill got to work, quickly doing as much as he could to repair what could and replace what he couldnt. He tried to be accurate but his version of the events were a bit biased, and that would show a bit.

He stopped when he felt Pinetree start to wake. There were still many memories that weren't fixed or replaced, and whatever had caused the damage was beginning to spread. It would take a while to fix this. Oh, yes, Bill was very pissed.

...

Dipper woke with William beside him. It was a rare, rare meaning it hadn't happened before, that Dipper woke first. He was presented with Williams sleeping face.

The man had always been very attractive, but somehow even more so asleep. Dipper couldn't help but reach up cupping his face. He watched as those beautiful mismatched eyes opened, revealing an adorable sleep mused face.

Something started to click in his mind that he'd know William before they met, but he was sure they hadnt. Dipper would have remembered him.

Dipper looked around, wincing as he noticed a massive headache along with his sore hips. He took in the space William had bought him. There was a mix of gold, navy, and cerelean blue. Three was a triangle lamp on either side of the bed, there was a pair of book ends decorated with the all seeing eye, and several other things. Basically there were a lot of triangles. 

Triangles. Gold. All seeing eye. . . . Bill.

His mind reeling he almost fell out of bed. William had caught and steadied him just in time. But then again he wasn't really William was he. Honestly how stupid could he be. Rephic was just Cipher spelled backwards.

"What, but Bill? But we? You were a? What's going  on?" Dipper stammered holding his pounding had in his hands. 

"Let's get you some Advil first. Then when you aren't panicking, I'll let you in on what's going on. Don't try to run by the way,  I've got eyes across the globe, you won't get far." Bill said as though Dipper could go anywhere. Bills hands still rested around Dippers waist firmly holding him in place.

Bill, no longer having to play human, summoned aspirin and a glass of water with magic and offered them to Dipper.

Dipper took them and swallowed the pills with little hesitation. Everything was starting to make sense a bit. Everything around him that Dipper had originally thought odd, was now glaringly obvious. 

"Your memories were altered, or rather your memories of me were completely destroyed and are slowly affecting the rest of your memories. You can sense the things around you have meaning, but you can't connect them to each other. At least until now. I repaired  a few,  which is why you know who I am now,  but the damage is spreading. I don't really think you want to know where you would have been in a few years.  Hell another 10 years would see you a vegetable. You're welcome by the way, but you owe me." Bill explained as Dippers original panic attack subsided leaving him feeling weak and restless at the same time.

 "But I don't understand. I should be afraid of you, and I am, but like more. I should hate you. Why do you care about my memories anyway? What are you after?" Dipper asked confused. His feelings for the demon, being a bit mixed, though his head felt lighter than it had in years. His thoughts beginning to feel clearer.

"Control of this dimension, though I'm taking the long way this time. No mistakes, no chance of losing. Do you not hate me?" Bill asked.

"What's your obsession with this dimension anyway? And no, I don't think so. I mean I'm really confused since as of yesterday I was pretty sure I, ... No nothing, but I know I'm supposed to hate you. Yet I also feel safe with you. It's very contradicting." Dipper could hardly believe how calm he was. He would normally be flipping out right now, right? Should he be. Was this lack of emotion a side effect of his mind being messed with our was Bill lying? Was Bill the one messing with him? Dipper had no idea what to honestly believe right now.

"My plans for this universe are simple really. I intend to rule over it as well as break the rules tying this universe in a choke hold. Imagine it, Pinetree. You'd be able to fly, humans with an affinity for magic would be able to study it, all the creatures you befriended over the course of one summer could finally come out of hiding. This world would be free. Wouldn't you like to be?" Bill offered.

To Dipper, everything Bill just said sounded amazing.  To be free to use magic outside of Gravity Falls, to see the creatures come out of hiding with no fear of prejudice. But, this was Bill. Bill who had proven that he could manipulate even those most prepared for it. Bill, who had tried to have him and Mabel killed during wierdmageddon. Bill, who he was sure had done several other unspeakable things that he just couldn't remember yet. 

This was also William though. William who had opened him up to things he was unsure of. William who was always so gentle with him. William who had shown him patience, kindness, and more than his fair share of generosity. William, whose company ran like a well oiled machine, which just meant that management had something going right.

"There's one more thing I haven't mentioned and I believe that you should know. In my plans, I always counted on having a human I could trust rule beside me. Someone whose loyalty to family and friends was unquestioning, and whose ability to befriend others not like him was stronger than average. I need a queen, Dipper. I was hoping that would be you. I will however let you think about it. It will be a few weeks before I can repair your mind enough that you feel completely yourself again and I don't want you to make that decision until then. For now, I think I've unloaded enough information on you. I need to head into work anyway. Vera, my secretary, also who is actually Pyronica by the way, sent me an email saying there were a few things I needed to attend to. I'll come back tonight ok?" Bill said as he got dressed. He leaned over, kissing Dipper lightly on the cheek.

"That's a lot. I need to think. I'll see you later then." Dipper said absent mindedly as Bill left the apartment.

After thirty minuets he decided he couldn't deal with this alone.

"Hey, Mabel, this will seem strange, but do you remember that summer when we were 12? Out in Gravity Falls? I need your help figuring something out. When can you come over?" Dipper spoke lightly into the smart phone (another gift from Bill).

"I'll be there in 20 minutes. I'll bring some pizza or something. As for that particular summer, no not really. Why?" Mabel asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Ill explain when you get here. See you soon." Dipper said.

"See you soon, brobro." Mabel said hanging up the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit happened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Hellish month is over, but I do have a lot less time than before. I will not abandon this fix, but there may be a bit of a wait between chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what does Mabel have to say about all this? Hmmmmmmmmm.........

Mabel, true to her word had ordered pizza on her way and got to Dippers apartment just as the pizza guy arrived. Dipper had cleaned himself up in the mean time and was lounging on the couch, nursing a migraine.

They ate in silence and waited for another round of Advil to kick in so Dipper could speak.

"Alright Broski, what's going on?" Mabel finally asked, breaking the silence. Dipper looked at her with a confused expression as he tried to figure out where to even start. 

"Well for starters, don't you think it's odd that you remember almost everything from our 6th birthday, but the entire summer from gravity falls is almost blank?" Dipper asked figuring every story started at the beginning. 

"Yeah a bit, but there also wasn't a whole lot going on there. I mean, it is just a small town, and besides our grunkles, we don't know really anyone there very well outside of that one summer. I mean we never went back so those friendships sort of fell apart." Mabel deduced.

"Thats just it though, why didn't we go back? We loved being out there and going on mystery hikes in the woods. Surely we made at least a few worthwhile memories. Didn't you make a whole scrap book?" Dipper questioned.

"Yeah, I brought it with me too. Since you asked about that summer, I figured I'd bring it. But.... well you need to see this." Mabel reached into the glitter montage bag she had created some time ago and pulled out her old scrap book.

Dipper was not in any way prepped for what he saw. Every single photo was burned almost. From the very center of the picture outwards there was a charred look to them, though the tips were still smooth as if nothing was wrong. 

"So, what's going on and why is thiscoming up now? Do you think it has something to do with this?" Mabel asked gesturing to her album.

"Probably. Someone doesn't want us to remember that summer. Bill seemed upset about it." Dipper confessed. 

"Bill? You mean William? What does he have to do with it?"Mabel scrunched up her face in confusion.

"William Rephic is Bill Cipher. Though I don't think that means much to you yet does it?" Dipper stated more than asked that last question. Mabel shook her head sadly.

"It sounds familiar and I cam feel shivers go down my back hearing that name but it's the same fear that I got walking into my trigonometry class in high school. Math is never the same after trig..... I know! I bet Grunkle Stan will know. We stayed with him all summer, surely he remembers. Let's call him." Mabel bounced off the couch, phone in hand as she dialed the number.

It went straight to voicemail.

"Hey Grunkle Stan? Mabel here, Dipper and I were talking about that summer when we stayed with you in Gravity Falls. We were seeing if you remembered anything else that could help us with dippers next book? Please call back when you get this. Thanks. Bye!" Mabel hung up sadly.

"Mabel, you're a genius. My book. I published it as fiction, but what if it wasn't? What if what we thought was just our 12 year old imagination, was what actually happened? That trilogy I wrote could have been what actually happened and I wrote it down before I forgot everything." Dipper pondered. He looked to the bookshelf where the books were displayed. 

"But Dipper, I've read those multiple times and you never mentioned a Bill Cipher in any of them." Mabel pointed out.

"If the whole point of our memories being erased was to only erase Bill, then it makes sense. Think about the ending. There's a massive time skip leading to the party and bus ride home. I always thought it felt rushed, like something was missing. Thats also true of several other parts too. Like every time we should have an encounter with Bill, there's just a time jump or shoddy explanation that doesn't actually make sense. Rather than call the grunkles,  I think we need to just go back to the falls and see for ourselves what actually happened." Dippers mind was reeling and churning like it hadn't done since these books were finished. It was like he could think for himself again. 

Mabel grinned from ear to ear. She hadn't seen her brother act himself in a long time and it was missed. She nodded her agreement as they stayed plotting their surprise return to Gravity Falls. 

 

...................

 

Bill, may have been working on a major business deal, but he made it a point to check on Dipper. Only one session of fixing his mind and already he was acting more like himself. Bill was pleased.

The trip to the Falls was unexpected, but it might so Dipper some good, Mabel too by extension. Pieces were falling back into their proper places. The world would be his, Dipper would be his queen and maybe he'll find a way to work Mabel into his end game plan. She would be a great ally in keeping Pinetrees trust. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CHAPTER. this is like 99% pure smut.  
> Have fun you naughty doritos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny side note, but I lost my original story line and I don't remember what I was doing so..... yeah I'm just going to wing it

Bill came by Dippers apartment to see him packing. He had gleaned that they planned to go this weekend. Mabel want working and Dipper hardly ever went to class anyway so that didn't matter. Still, Bill was amused when he realized none of the clothes Dipper was taking came from his newer wardrobe.

"Not that I mind you going to Gravity Falls, but I didn't buy you new clothes so you could still look like a potato sack." Bill joked. He didn't honestly care but he did like it better when Dipper looked like he took care of himself.

"Gravity Falls isn't the kind of place where you dress up. I didn't want my new clothes ruined. They're expensive." Dipper said, completely unfazed by Bills knowledge of his trip. Bill was a demon, and despite his still rudementary memories, he figured Bill had eyes and ears everywhere.

"If they get torn or dirty I'll buy you new ones. I'm going to own this dimension, it's not like you'll be imposing." Bill stated casually.

Dipper gave him an incredulous look. He wasn't new to the informant about Bills goals regarding Earth, but this time it left a sour taste in his mouth.

"You said before it was to free this dimension from limitations, but why? Why do you care if this world is set free? And why do you want me beside you?" Dipper asked, his mind constantly supplying him with questions that he would dare think before now. 

"I'll tell you everything in time. For now, let's say the stars guided me." Bill smiled warmly down at Dipper. "But don't think I've forgotten the packing problem. Allow me to assist..."

Before Dipper could react Bill activated his magic. All of dippers old clothes lifted in the air surrounded by cerelean blue flames. 

"Hey! Give those back! Bill!" Dipper tried to protest as Bill continued pulling all his 'potato sacks out of the closet and drawers, even off Dipper, leaving him naked. Once they were all collected in a ball in the air, Bill snapped his fingers and they all burst into flames and turned to ash. Bill summoned a trash bin, dumped the ashes, and the can disappeared again. 

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. Now try again. You may know the truth about me now, but our contact, that you signed, still stands. You'll dress nice for Daddy now, won't you?" Bill purred seductively into dippers ear.

Dipper recoiled back, blushing madly. He was supposed to be mad right now. Bill had just burned all his old clothes. They may not be fancy or anything, but they were comfy. Deciding to take a stand, naked or otherwise, Dipper glared at Bill best he could.

"I liked my old clothes though. You had no right to destroy them!" Dipper said angrily. Bill looked amused.

"I took your comfort into consideration when I bought these for you. Do you deny it? Besides, you're sexy when you dress up just for me." Bill said closing in on Dipper once again.

Dipper stepped back again, looking for an escape route.

"That doesn't mean you can get rid of my things without my permission." Dipper said as he dived for the open bedroom door.

Bill chuckled. He caught Dipper as he dove past him with magic and levitate him in the air.

"And where exactly were you going to run to stark naked? Much as I love the view, I don't think the neighbors would appreciate it. Not that I would mind giving them a show, but I doubt you would like it much, the carpet burn I mean. You naughty boy. Daddy will have to punish you for running off now." Bills voice dropped and octave when he mentioned punishment, causing Dipper to shiver.

Bill sat I on the edge of the bed using magic to deposit Dipper directly in the middle. Dipper lay on his stomach with his ass in the air and his wrists tied behind his back with magic chains. Bill hadn't touched him at all yet.

"B... Bill? What are - Ahhh!" Dipper cried out when Bill spanked him. He hadn't expected it.

"I'll just have to teach you who's in charge all over again, now won't I?" Bill spoke slowly and deeply into Dippers ear and watched his eyes dilate at his words.

Bill spanked him again on his other cheek causing the boy to tremble.

"Don't drop your ass. Take your punishment like a good boy and maybe I'll reward you." Bill teased.

Bill spanked him twice more before turning things up. Grabbing lube and a pellet vibrator, Bill couldn't help but love the way Dipper flinched as he realized his fate. Bill put lube on the vibrator and pressed it slowly into his lover.

Dipper gasped as the small vibrator pressed snuggly on his sweet spot. Bill spanked him again and at the same time turned the vibrator on to it's lowest setting. Dippers resounding moan was music to the demons ears.

"Oh, and one more thing baby boy. Do Not Cum. Understand?" Bill said as he spanked Dipper again.

"Ah!" Dipper called out and nodded.

Bill raised the vibration level and as he spanked Dipper.

"Sorry, didn't catch that. Do you understand?" Bill said as he started feeling a bit hot under the collar himself.

"Yes! D...Daddy, I...I under...stand. I'll b...be good." Dipper stammered as Bill turned up the vibrator again.

Bill spanked him until Dippers ass turned red and the vibrator was turned up all the way. Dippers cock was dripping with need as he restrained himself from releasing. He would sum any second now. It wouldn't take much. His entire body was quivering.

Bill being the dominant sex partner and genuine asshat that he was took it upon himself to pull out the vibrator, still whirring inside Dipper at full speed, as slowly as possible.

The vibrator caught on the tight ring of muscle as Dippers body spasmed. Bill tugged gently, and slowly it began to come out. The stimulation on his entrance though was proving to be too much for Dipper and his body began to get tense.

Bill leaned down directly by dippers ear again and whispered one word.

"Cum."

Dipper came hard across the sheets and his stomach just as Bill let go of the vibrator. Dipper practically screamed at the top of his lungs as the vibration rammed back against his sweet spot.

Bill, wasn't done however.

He pulled the vibrator out completely. While Dipper caught his breath Bill disproved.

Dipper was just coming back down when Bill lifted him up from behind and sat him down on his lap. Bill made a point of sucking a hickey on the sensitive flesh of his neck as he slipped his own dripping need into Dipper.

Dipper moaned and rolled his head to the side, exposing his neck further. His over stimulated ass twitched around Bill's member.

Bill loved it. Dipper was hot and wet and soooooo tight. Having just cum, dippers body was relaxed and pliant.

Bill played with Dippers nipples as he began rocking in and out of Dipper. Dippers own dick started to come back to life as his arousal grew once again.

Soon though, The slow pace was simply not enough and Bill laid Dipper down on his back. His arms were magically retied to the bed post as Bill slid back home in one quick thrust.

Dipper was a panting, moaning mess. Bills new pace was fast and hard. The stimulation was too much for his mind to handle.

Bill, now close to release himself, began pumping Dippers dick in time with his thrusts. Dipper howled in ecstasy as he came for the second time. His release causing his ass to clench around Bill.

Bill gave one more thrust, going as deep as he could go, and released.

Bill, slowly rode them through their orgasms until they were both completely spent.

Bill collapsed on top of Dipper after pulling out. He snapped his fingers to release Dippers arms and again to clean them both up. Dipper immediately snuggled into Bills arms as the covers were magically pulled over them.

They fell asleep together like that.

 

...............

 

Once his body was asleep, Bill got back to work fixing the damaged memories in Dippers mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was fun. My face probably resembles a tomatoe now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So going back to Gravity Falls. There are a few old friends to reunite with, supernatural and human alike. Wonder what's going to happen when they step foot back in the old town?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you guys enjoyed the smut from before, but now we must advance in the story itself. As we move along though, I need you guys to help me with something. Who should win, Bill or Ford?

It was a long drive from Piedmont to Gravity Falls. A drive Dipper wouldn't have minded if he wasn't terrified of his sister driving. Mabel was a bit reckless in driving and had a bit of a speeding problem. How she still had a license was anyone's guess. 

Still it brought a nostalgic sort of sadness when he passed the sign welcoming them to the little town. He had no reason to be depressed right now, but he couldn't help it. Even Mabel was uncharacteristically quiet as the little town came into view.

Dipper drove through town looking around. It was the middle of the afternoon, only being around 2:30, but there was hardly anyone around, and those few out looked like they'd be perfectly content with being pushed of a cliff.

"What happened here? I know we don't remember much, but I know it wasn't a depressing ghost town out here before." Mabel said in a concerned voice. 

"I don't know Mabes. I honestly wish I knew. Let's drop by the Cordoroys. Maybe Wendy will know." Mabel nodded.

They drove through the town hardly seeing anyone. When they got to the small home Wendy was outside on the porch. She had cut her hair a fair deal shorter, though it was still long enough to go up into the little pony tail she supported now. She didn't wear her hat anymore and she was wearing shorts with her white tank top.

She looked genuinely surprised to see them. 

"Hey, can i help you?" She called from the porch, standing as she addressed them. 

"I don't suppose you remember us, but we met a few years ago during the summer. We stayed at the mystery shack when you worked there." Dipper explained.

It was like shed been slapped. Wendy looked around before stomping up to them and guided them forcefully inside.

"You don't say. Well it's been years, we should catch up." She said loudly with a fake smile plastered on her face that didn't go away until they were inside.

Wendy locked the door before turning on the twins. 

"What are you guys doing here? Its not safe.  You weren't supposed to ever come back." Wendy was almost panicking. 

"Wait, calm down. Why not? What's going on?" Mabel tried to reason with her. 

"No! Oh no, if you guess are back then your memories are in tact. That means if I tell you, you'll try to be a hero again. You need to go back to your car, turn around, go back home, and not come back. That's..." before Wendy could finish speaking, a loud explosion sounded from outside. They ran outside only to find Dippers car (one of the few things Bill hadn't insisted on replacing... yet) was up in flames.

Dipper scanned the area but saw no one. But Mabel and Wendy jumped into action, one getting the water hose and the other grabbing a fire extinguisher to combat the flames before they spread. Dipper grabbed a shovel and started piling dirt and mud on the flames as well to smother them.

The flames didn't take long to extinguish, but the car was unsalvageable.

"I'm going to let the Stans know you're here. Wait in the kitchen, I'll fill you in on what's been happening as far as we know." Wendy said as she walked in. Mabel looked up at Dipper. Her concern only grew.

Dipper looked back at his cars remains and something caught his eye. Walking up to it, he plucked the trinket off the ground. 

The object was a gold pendant on a black leather strand. The leather was braided but otherwise unimportant. The pendant itself was gold and depicted the 'eye of ra' over top of the sun disk often worn by Egyptian gods in hieroglyphs.

Intrigued, he decided he would ask Wendy when she came to talk to them and went with Mabel to the kitchen. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Wendy got back she looked ten years older. She grabbed three beers out of the fridge and sat at the kitchen table, gesturing for the twins to follow.

They sat by her and waited. Wendy popped open her drink and took a long pull before sighing.

"After you guys left that summer, everything was pretty much back to normal. It started when Blubs and Durland were removed from the police force here. They were replaced by new young cops. No one was really surprised. They were fairly lax and these new guys were eager to prove themselves. Still it was a happy reception they walked into.

Then about a month before summer break, they started to get aggressive. It seemed odd since they were generally pretty nice guys. Anyway, no one suspected the supernatural for another few weeks. Suddenly, wendigos and such were walking around like extra muscle.

The Stans made sure your parents didn't send you back that summer while they figured out what was going on. Everyone was scared. We didn't want you guys in danger again, not after the summer before with Bill." Wendy paused to take another drink.

"Ok, that makes sense, but what about or memories. I get the feeling we would have liked to keep at least a few, but the whole summer was erased. And the town's been like a ghost town ever since?" Mabel asked.

"Something like that. How much do you remember about the One Eyes?" Wendy asked.

"Not much I'm afraid. They had something to do with the town history, but I don't remember much else." Bill hadn't restored those memories yet and his knowledge was frustratingly limited. 

"They were originally the reason no-one had any knowledge of the supernatural before that summer with Bill. They erased people's memory of the events. You two helped super them.

Only now, we are dealing with their bigger nastier cousin. The Organization of the Third Eye. It's my guess that they are responsible for your memory loss. We tried to fight them too, but my brothers were lost and now reside at a mental hospital several cities over. My dad is still with the resistance along with the Stans and most of the town." Wendy explained.

"So what did the Grunkles say when you called them?" Dipper interjected.

"You'll stay here tonight. Tomorrow though, I'll take you to the shack. If anyone can get you out of dodge, it's them. Make yourselves at home, don't go out after dark, goodnight." Wendy said briefly, ending the conversation.

Wendy trudged back to her room and the twins settled in the living room.

....................

Bill, who had heard everything, was annoyed. The Third Eye was an organization started several centuries ago. They wanted to protect magical creatures and were definitely open to killing anyone who knew of them. Dipper and Mabel were party of the Pines family and therefore under his care, so the Third Eye shouldn't have messed with them. That's a breach in territory.

And he knew exactly who was in charge of that group of freaks. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys. Life has been crazy, but i am recently single and now should (should being the key word here) have more time to write.

The next morning brought with it the tensest reunion the twins had ever seen. The Mystery Shack had transformed from a woodsy whimsical tourist trap into a red zone war camp.

And standing in the middle of it all was Stanley and Stanford Pines.

When the Stans took notice of the younger twins everything sort of paused. Dipper squirmed awkwardly under their intense gaze and one look in Mabels direction made it clear she wasnt entirely comfortable either.

 "Hey there kids. Though you arent really kids anymore are ya? Sorry the reunion had to look like this." Grunkle Stan said sadly breaking the silence.

"Its ok. We should have come a lot sooner. We weren't exactly here  _just_ to visit either. Though Im sure Wendy told you that." Dippers voice didn't crack anymore, though it was clear there were some emotions he couldn't quite place. He felt like crying or laughing, but couldn't decide.

"Yes, we know. I figured we would see each other again soon after I got your voicemail. I knew your memories were starting to come back, though I don't know how." Grunkle Stan said rather somberly. He was already an old man, but it almost looked like he was a walking zombie or something.

"You can thanks Dippers boyfriend for that. Bill's been restoring our memories. Well, actually, just Dippers, but I'm sure my memories will come back too soon." Mabel couldn't have prepared for the sudden halt and look of horror crossing every single face. Obviously, Bill had a reputation, Dipper remembered that much, but he also knew Bill could have maybe fudged how bad it had been when he restored those particular memories.

"Bill, as in ... Cipher? But, he was destroyed. That first summer you kids were here, we turned him into a statue. Right Ford?" Stan asked looking to his brother.

"Of course. Someone would have had to summon him specifically for him to come back, and I destroyed every copy. I even got rid of my journal." Ford was flabbergasted as to how Bill could have come back.

"You guys never saw the cover of Dippers book did you?" Mabel asked, interupting their thoughts before it became a fight.

"Of course we did. We were selling them at the Mystery Shack before we closed it. We still have a few. It was just how the journals looked. What about it?" Ford asked, almost offended that Mabel would suggest they didn't support Dippers biggest accomplishment.

"Yeah, that's the books hard back cover release. What about the paperbacks? Those had a different cover." Mabel continued. Suddenly Dipper seemed to catch on.

"That's right. The paperbacks had a summoning circle on it. But Mabes, the circle on that is a joke. The element spaces were just random symbols. You wouldn't summon a demon with a shooting star, a question mark, or any of the random pictures I put in there. You just wouldn't." Dipper concluded. Only for Ford to nearly faint.

 

........................

 

Bill couldn't stand it. He busted out laughing. Watching Fords face twist with that much horror so worth it. Just knowing he was back and free nearly killed the old man. Bill would be making an entrance back in Gravity Falls soon, but first he needed to finish beating his once friend Tad Strange into a pulp and destroy his little cult. Then his real revenge could start. He'd be picking up his little tree by noon tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. See you lovelies next chapter. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we need to follow Bill for a bit and figure out what he's got cooking. I think we all know Dipper and Mabel can handle a few windigos. Don't worry, after this chapter, Dipper and Bill will be reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, um, yeah.

If anyone were to ever ask, Bill would say no, he is not a particularly vengeful ruler, at least not towards his own. He was already king of the mindscape and he was lenient to the other demons and creatures that resided there.

Tad Strange was once a citizen and great friend to Bill. He could have been forgiving if Tad would own up to the lines he crossed. But, the evidence of him not doing so was currently splattered on the walls and floor.

"Come on old friend. I haven't got much patience left for you. I would like to not kill you for your transgressions but you just aren't cooperating." Bill stated in an annoyed tone to match his current expression.

"I told you. I sanctioned no such hit on any members of the Pines family. I gave instructions for them to be left alone. We moved out of Gravity Falls as soon as you laid claim to the area. If any of my people are there, then it's a rogue mission and they would be disinvited from my cult. They are not mine." Tad explained. He was struggling to breathe through the damage his human vessel had taken, but he knew if the vessel died, then Bills patience would end and Bill would absorb him, taking his power and leaving nothing behind but his bloody human skin.

Bill still wasn't having it. He brought his cane down on Tads head once again.

Tad fell to the floor completely. He heaved a deep breath. He was trying to think, but his body was in a tremendous amount of physical pain, but he was too afraid to leave the body knowing that Bill would not tolerate running away, and that's exactly what that would look like.

"No! Truely, they are not mine. I can send a few men to Gravity Falls to rectify everything. I'll make sure they pay for trespassing, and falsely using my name. I swear it.. Please, old friend, let me make it right. My King, I beg you." Tad was beyond caring about his pride. He'd rather live and regain it over time, hell he had centuries, than die and be known as a traitor for eternity.

"I suppose I can let you fix it. I'll be going to Gravity Falls myself now. I want to see what you punish these rougues with. If I'm not satisfied, then i will erase you from existence. Is that clear?" Bill ordered through gritted teeth, though his eyes were already fading from red to his usual golden color.

"Yes, my Liege. As you command." Tad managed to say through haggard breathing and coughing up blood.

"And you might  want to replace that meat suit of yours. Don't want to raise suspicions, now do we? The last thing I need are my plans accelerating and something getting rushed and not be perfect. Everything must go according to plan. This is the last step in freeing the multiverse so our kind may assimilate and be free of the second dimension. This is our last shot, so unless you want to spend the last 50 years of it's existence at home, then fix your mess." As Bill finished his speech, he began to slowly warp himself into the Gravity Falls area, leaving Tad struggling to breathe.

Tad himself had never been so terrified of Bill before. They had been friends long ago, but when the second dimension began to crumble, Bill was the one to take action to save everyone, but he was right. This was everyone's last chance. If they couldn't break permanently into this dimension, they would all be sucked back home just in time for it to collapse.

Tad grabbed the phone off his desk to call in his main problem solver. He didn't like him, but the irritating star demon was a constant eye in the Gravity Falls area, and he would best know how to round up the idiots. They would pay for his current pain a thousand times over. Get him in trouble with the One Eyed God indeed. Oh, yes, they would pay dearly.

"Pavonis here, haven't heard from you in a while, boss. I assume you have work for me regarding the Falls." Pavonis answered already knowing what was up.

"Deal with the traitors, bring them to me alive. I'll scorch their very souls for angering our liege. Bill nearly killed me, and I want their heads for it. Do what it takes." With that Tad hung up the phone. He used the little magic energy he had left to heal the worst of the injuries he sported, but the body was still in critical condition.

Bill was right again, he'd need a new body.

 

......................

 

Bill warped himself just outside the shack. He could sense his Pine Tree inside, but if the aura around the place was anything to go by, it was still as tense now as it was a good hour ago when he first checked in.

He knocked on the door.

Standing in front of him was none other than Sixer himself, sporting the most hilariously defeated expression.

Bill chuckled despite himself.

"Well now, Sixer, didya miss me? Come on, tell me you missed me." Bill said with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill is being Bill. Wonder how this next thing's gonna go.  
> Either way, please comment. I live for feedback. Please I can't tell if you guys are liking this or not.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I thank everyone for their patience. Please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who bets Ford decks him on the deck. Get it cause theres a deck out front and hitting someone is decking and...... You know what never mind.

Ford decked him.

Dipper and Maybel heard a chime go off somewhere signaling it was noon and it almost hid the sound of a dull thud by the front door.

Dipper, making the appropriate conjecture that Bill had aggrivated Ford with his presence, went to make sure no one was killed any time soon.

"Great Uncle Ford? Everything ok? BILL!? You're here!" Dipper was happy and excited to see Bill here, though not how he found him.

Bill was sprawled out on the front porch, he clutched his jaw.

"Ha! Pain is still hilarious. Nerves are so weird." Bill exclaimed while giggling.

"Bill I'm glad you're here I..." Dipper was walking over to help the blond up only for Ford to stop him.

"What do you want Cipher?" Ford demanded.

"I came to pick up the twins. See a little birdie told me my Baby Boy needed a new car after you let his get blown up. I was going to take him shopping." Bill said smiling ear to ear.

"I dont know what makes you think I, or anyone here, would allow that, but if so much as lay a hand on him, I'll just have to punch you out of existence again." Ford exclaimed, his face turning red with frustration.

"I have a few problems with that actually. See for one, punching me hasn't gotten rid of me the last few times you tried. Besides you are far too late. I've laid hands on the boy several times now. And I'll tell you a secret, he loves it. Don't you Pine Tree?" Bill directed that last part at Dipper who, for his part, turned an adorable shade of pink from embarrassment.

Ford looked shocked. He turned to Dipper for some kind of denial, only for their rather sexual relationship to be confirmed.

"Bill, really. Now is not the time. The town is..." Dipper was going to give Bill the low down but was interrupted. Again. By Bill this time.

"The town will be fine Pine Tree. I've already moved to have everything handled. No more wendigos shall haunt this town. If the Third Eye attacks again, I'll happily obliterate them." Bill explained, pulling Dipper passed his uncle and holding him in a tight embrace.

"I shouldn't have expected anything less. How are you so perfect?" Dipper asked as he relaxed into Bills grasp, content to just be held.

Bill stole a glance at Ford, loving the levels of pure boiling rage he saw there.

* * *

As it turned out, Bill and Ford had history. It was Grunkle Stan who told the younger twins about the portal. Many of Mabels own memories were beginning to come back, if not slowly.

"So, what about our memories then? Who destroyed our memories of this place?" Mabel spoke up as Dipper processed what he'd just heard. What Bill described and the story he just heard were very different.

"That....*sigh*.... That was Ford and me. See, after the events that summer, you two were clearly traumatized. Dipper moreso, since his body was possessed. The therapists were stumped saying you shouldnt be traumatized by your own imagination. Not like they would ever believe anything else. But you needed help, so Ford remade the memory gun. The effects were different in that it wouldn't work right away. You would slowly forget, like anything else, but Dipper, you never wanted to forget. That's why you wrote The Falls Trilogy. You said if you wrote it down you would never really forget. Now though the effects are still trying to tamper with your memory. Im guessing that's why you are actually here, right?" Stan seemed older now after his story.

Dipper had never felt so betrayed. He'd prefer the demon over this. He'd wasted so much time. A robotic engineer? Really? Sure it sounded cool, but that wasn't who he was.

"Heya Pine Tree....What happened?" Bill was immediately by Dippers side. Only then did Dipper realize he'd started crying.

Dipper hid his face in Bills shoulder.

"I wasted so much time. No wonder school is so boring. I hate it and I didn't even know. I wasted so much time Bill." Bill could understand that. He quickly skimmed through the memory of the conversation.

"Dipper, I know you feel really betrayed, but it's ok. They only wanted to help. The effects couldn't have been predicted to be this bad. I..." Bill was suddenly cut off.

"Quit lying to him. You know very well that I knew this was a possibility. I knew it could effect his memories of everything else. He is a smart boy though, he would be just fine." Ford said bursting into the room.

"I was talking about the eventual coma he would have fallen into only to be completely brain dead in 10 years. If that is what you mean as well then prepare to be blasted into dust old man." Bill said annoyed as his hands took on their blue flames.

"Of course not! If that was a possibility there is no way I would have done it. I wanted to help him recover." Ford defended himself, backing away from the angry demon in his kitchen.

"This a bad time?" A stranger asked as he entered the room. 

"Pavonis, so, he sent you. Good. Everything should be handled here then." Bill said icilly at the man who appeared out of nowhere.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill explains to Dipper what happened and gives a little more insight as to what his plans are for the future. He also buys Dipper a car. Yeah, that happened too.  
> How does Dipper feel about any of this? I don't think even he knows yet.

It had taken som doing but, Bill ended up out manuvering Fords protests and took the twins car shopping. It appeared as though Ford had a migraine after their little argument. It had been entertaining though, what with Bills habit of levitating things to distract the older man and his high pitched laugh that literally penetrated th skull if loud enough.

In the end though, Bill got his way, and now they were standing in a lobby filled with little tablets and a few show cars.

"Nothing too fancy, please. I hardly need all that nonsense." Dipper groaned out as Bill inspected a particularly impressive sport model.

"Now, now PineTree, what kind of awesome king would I be if my queen was driving around in a rusty shoebox. I was planning on getting you a car when you returned from the Falls anyway, so you might as well give it up." Bill said, gazing at Dipper with what could only be called affection.

"That doesn't really surprisee me..." Dipper said to himself, feeling incredibly uncomfortable surrounded by a bunch of custom vehicles that probably cost more than his wasted college tuition.

"Oh, cheer up DipDot. These are really cool. Maybe you could convince Bill to buy me one." Mabl joked. This was far more her speed.

"I don't mind. You're van is falling apart anyway. You're more likely to kill yourself than get anywhere. It's decided then, I'll get you both a car. Maybe Dipper won't feel so wierd about it if you had a nice car too." Bill replied.

Dipper groaned again just as a sales person, probably ecstatic over Bills proclamation, walked up with a perfectly tailored business smile.

"Hello, can I help you find anything?" She said in a bright voice.

"Yes, I'm William Rephic. I'm looking to get a vehicle for my boyfirend and another for his sister." Bill said casually, not really looking at her.

"Of course. Was there a budget you had in mind?" She said speaking to Bill.

"I would prefer what comes with your top safety and communications features. I'm thinking maybe custom designs. That way, they can kind of personalize the vehicles they want." Bill never said anything about the price. Interesting.

"Alright. Follow me." She led the over to the tablets by the front. These were a bit different. The area they were in was almost cut off from the rest of the store.

"One of the main features of this location is our on site construction. So, first you'll choose your car style and engine modifications. The section after that is computer and safety features. From there you'll choose your interior design and then finally exterior design. Then you come back in about two days and the vehicle is ready to roll off the lot. It's a bit cheeper than a custom order that requires shipping." The lady explained powering the two necessary tablets on and then getting the program running.

Bill had to put in his primary information and such in order for it to move on to the design features. He refused to allow the price to be shown throughout the customizing, and don't think Dipper didn't notice.

"Ok, all set. You two can customize what ever you like from here. If you need help or don't understand anything, just press the help button on the wall behind you and I'll do what I can to help." The lady said as she left.

Don't think Dipper didn't also notice how her perfectly manicured nails brushed Bills arm as she slipped a paper into Bills pocket.

An unknown emotion swept over Dipper as he got to work trying to build the cheepest thing he could. It wasn't easy.

His knowledge in robotics meant he knew what a lot of the side jargin most people ignore. He knew exactly how much some of the computer technology he was looking at cost.

Besides all that though, he couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. That sales woman was a lovely person. She had the perfect sized hips for her petite form and a perfectly cut suit to show it off. Her eyes had been like a cream coffee and her hair was dark and perfectly kept.

Meanwhile, Dipper was lanky and almost baby faced for his age. He tended to wear stuff from the clearance section at Walmart when shopping for himself. His eyes were also brown but they were almost a dull brown, and his hair was a mess of unruly curls.

"PineTree, I'm gonna stop you right there." Bill said out of the blue. It even got Mabels attention.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked confused.

"I am a demon of the mind and I can read yours like a book. Not that I'd have to, you've been on the same design page for several minuets now.

Look, that girl may have aa pretty face, but there's nothing upstairs. I am a demon of the mind and I'm attracted to yours. Besides that, you are gorgeous. You're mind and body are equally beautiful.

And if you can't believe that, then understand that calling yourself ugly is calling your sister ugly as you two look so much alike." Bill shot out all at once.

"Wh...what do you?" Bill didn't let him finish as he leaned over to kiss him as thouroughly as was at least semi appropriate for beeing out in public.

Bill released him. Dippers face was a bright red and he looked away bashfully. Bill turned his eyes back so they looked into each others eyes, which only caused Dippers blush to spread.

"Beautiful. And the blushing is adorable, but you might want to stop before you swoon. You pass out, I'm letting ShootingStar pick everything out for you." Bill threatened, laughing as Dipper pushed him away and set to work on the car design.

Fine, if Bill wanted to show him off, then that was his deal. He was going t show that woman who it was Bill thought was worth his time and money. So, Dipper started over, choosing instead what he actually liked, the price be damned.

............................

That night, Bill headed up to the attic. Dipper had reclaimed it as his bedroom while Mabel had a sleep over with Candy and Grenda to catch up after so many years.

"Hey, PineTree. Mind if I talk to you?" Bill started.

"Sure Bill. I mean we talk all the time anyway." Dipper exclaimed, laughing a bit.

"Dipper, I realize that I never really got to explain my plans to you. Nor did I get to answer any questions you had. I did promise I'd explain further. Your mind is nearly completely healed after all." Bill explained further, drawing Dipper into the obviously more serious conversation.

"Oh, right. With everything that's happened I sort of forgot about that. You said you wanted me as a queen of sorts. I still don't understand though." Dipper said, recalling the conversation he  and Bill had had before leaving for Gravity Falls. Hard to believe that was only three days ago.

"Yes. I do. I want someone by my side that I can trust to keep the peace. An ambassador kind of. Your are friends with creatures that humans no longer believe exist. I want to free them from their hiding. To be able to release magic into this dimension again. It would be beautiful." Bill began his explanation.

"But why? Why do you even care? From what I can recall, the last time we dealt with you, you possessed my body against my will, tried to kill Mabel and I, and nearly destroyed the town. You aren't trying that again are you? I can't be a part of something like that." Dipper exclaimed, a sadness taking over his features.

"No, not quite. You see wierdmaggedon as it was, was a fast and messy way to go about it. The changes were drastic, reacting to condensed magic in a smaller area. If the barrier hadn't existed, the condensed magic would have spread throughout the dimension and it wouldn't have been so drastic. Not to mention the fact that the world would have settled. This universe is highly adaptable after all. Things would almost be back to normal, with the exception that magic would become a part of day to day life." Bill used his magic to show Dipper what it would have looked like. Indeed it wouldn't have been so bad.

"And the turning people to stone and using them to build a throne?" Dipper asked, sending a glare at Bill as he did so.

"Ah, the throne thing was just funny, but, by turning people to stone, the excess magic couldn't corrupt their minds. They would have lost their minds and likely would have chaged over time. It would be mor like Monster Falls than Gravity Falls. The magical radiation would warp their bodies if exposed for too long." Bill continued with his little hologram lesson.

"Ok, but did you really have to tell your guys to eat us? That hardly seems fair. We were only kids." Dipper continued, almost looking for other complaints to hold onto.

"Actually, I was about to release a spell and with so much magical radiation and such, casting it would anywhere near you would have disentigrated you down to your very soul. I knew the guys wouln't actually hurt you two, but I needed you to run away a little faster." Bill countered yet again.

"So then, you wanted the formula so that the magical radiation could spread out without hurting anyone? If you had just told me that, I would have helped you back then." Dipper tried to argue.

"No you would not have. You were too obsessed with Ford being the author of the journals back then. You wouldn't have helped me no matter what I said." Bill wasn't wrong. Even Dipper, with his fractured memories, could remember how his younger self felt regarding Bill.

"Ok, fine, but you obviously aren't changing your mind about taking over, though you obviously have a new plan. Lay it on me." Dipper said, crossing his arms and looking at Bill stubbornly.

"I'm not telling you anything yet. Not until you are mine. I told you I need a queen. Right now, you're a love struck college student. Becoming mine requires more than just words, you would have to offer up your very soul to me, and want nothing in return. That takes a lot of trust." Bill admonised the curious boy in front of him.

"How do I know you're telling me the truth. You could take my soul after saying all this, and turn aound to make me a slave or something." Dipper asked, a few of his past memories with Bill were coming to mind. His deals seemed to always come through, just not how you were expecting.

"You don't. You won't know until it's too late to turn back. Once the spell starts, there's no stopping it. Even if you try, the magic will simply force the spells completion. Anyway, it's a tough decision, but we are running out of time. We go back home in three days, you really only have until then to decide. If we are going to do this together, the spell must be done in three days time, when an unpredictable blood moon rises." Bill said with a rare serious look on his face.

"Ok, well, that's a lot to take in actually. That's not a lot of time to think it over." Dippers face showed his rising panic. This was a big decision after all.

"I know. I wanted to give you more time, but I wasn't counting on the damage to your mind. Had I done the spell while you were so lost, it might have failed. I needed to at least mostly heal your mind before we tried anything like this. And anyway, it wouldn't be as special if you weren't your normal paranoid, mystery loving, awkward self." That last part of Bills speech almost made Dipper cry.

No, he was no longer sure if he loved Bill, his past memories and his families opinions getting in the way of his previous emotions, but he had three days to figure it out. He was going to make the most of them.

He would have an answer by the time they pulled up to the apartment.

No pressure........


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper consults Mabel one last time before he must make a decision. The world as we know it hangs on Mabels advice.  
> Oh for the love of glitter!

"Mabes, can I talk to you?" Dipper entered the spare room Mabel had inhabited. They were leaving in just a few hours and Dipper had yet to come to a decision.

3 days wasn't as long as it sounded. He had to have an answer for Bill in just a few hours and he was just as clueless as he was when Bill told him everything a few days ago.

"Of course, Dipdip. What's up?" Mabel asked as she finished her last minuet packing.

"Um, this thing with Bill and taking over the world thing, what do you think about it?" Dipper ventured, not sure how to bring it up any other way.

"Still not sure? Cutting it close broski. As for me though, I think it will be a good thing. Sure, Bill can be an ass, but you can't say he doesn't get things done. Besides, he seems to be man enough to own his mistakes and yet persistent enough to still aim for his goals. Demon or not, you could do hella worse." Mabel replied, folding one of her shirts carefully as she watched Dippers expressions.

"I guess, but can I really be a part of that. He wants me to take a leading role and I don't know if I can. Mabes tell me what to do. Please." Dipper tried to school his expression and failed miserably.

"Dipper, thats not really what you want to know is it? You want someone to tell you to love him enough to stand by him, or hate him enough to ditch him. Problem is you already love him, but you're scared of what Ford or the rest of the family will think. Brobro, haven't you been miserable long enough. Forget everyone else for a change and do what will make you happy for once." Mabel dropped what she was doing and leveled her brother with a serious, alnost cold expression that she only used when she was fed up with peoples BS.

"I love him dammit! Even though I shouldn't, I can't help it." Dipper exclaimed, tears of frustration running down his face.

"Then there's your answer silly." Mabels face softened as she wrapped her arms around her clueless twin.

"I guess so." Dipper said, smirking sarcastically as he hugged Mabel back.

* * *

A few hours later the twins were packing their things into Mabels new car, a luxury style sedan painted pink with glitter decals. Dippers new car would be delivered to his apartment.

Bill had teleported back to his own loft saying he had to prepare the things necessary for the ritual.

Dipper knew he was running out of time to tell Bill he had reached a decision, but it was harder to admit than one would think. Giving up his soul and putting that much trust in Bill was a lot harder now with his memories in tact; knowing what Bill was capable of and going along with his plans anyway.

No pressure.

Dipper got into the passenger seat, not at all surprised by the comfortable soft leather and sparkling interior decor.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Mabel admonished as they pulled away to begin the several hour drive back home.

Dipper shook his head still staring at hos phone, the screen showing Bills contact page and Dippers thumb hovering over the call button.

"You are out of time Dipper, now either call him yourself, or I am breaking in this cars bluetooth set up and telling him myself. You have the next 5 minuets." Mabel was definitely done with her brother procrastinating.

Dipper quickly hit the call button, knowing Mabel was far from bluffing.

"PineTree? Is something wrong?" Bill had answered before the first ring even finished. 

"Oh, um, no nothings wrong, just um...I wanted, wanted to tell, to tell you I made, um I decided what I..." Dipper was stuttering through so bad even he had a hard time trying to make out what he was trying to say.

Mabel glared at him, trying to give her brother the push he needed without saying anything.

"Dipper, love, you aren't making sense. Calm down, I can feel how tense you are from here. Take a deep breath and try again." Bill said trying to calm the poor boy down.

"I'm sorry, I just, I made my decision. I, I want to stay with you. I'll do the spell with you. I decided to trust you." Dipper forced the words out like they were choking him, but felt immense relief as soon as they were out.

Bill teleported instantly into the back seat.

Mabel almost lost control of the vehicle as she was so startled by his sudden appearance.

"Do you mean that? Really?" Bill was almost beside himself, his eyes lit up by hope as he turned Dippers head to face him.

"Yes. Bill, I love you." Dipper finally said, his eyes filling with tears as he smiled warmly up at Bill.

"ShootingStar, I know I was going to let him keep you company, but..." Bill didn't finish that sentence. Didn't need to.

"Take him. Go drop him on a matress and do sinful things, just don't tell me about it later. There is such a thing as  _too much info._ " Mabel exclaimed just before Bill teleported both himself and Dipper back to his pyramid loft.

Presumably to do just that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love awkward Dipper.  
> Smut warning next chapter. Enjoy you sinful little Chipdips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT WARNING! I wrote this chapter in sections kind of smut because I couldn't for the life of me keep a straight face writing it kind of smut. Nothing dangerous and all consensual, but ****BLUSHING HEAVILY****

Dippers head was reeling, one second he was securely buckled into the passenger seat of Mabels new car, the next he's pressed against the bedroom wall of Bills pyramid loft.

Bill dove into the most possessive kiss he had ever had. Bill wasted no time, grabbing at Dippers clothes and shredding them like wet paper off Dippers body.

Well that display actually made Dipper rather hard. He tried to pull away to breathe, only really getting a single lungful of air before Bill pressed in again, this time holding Dippers throat in such a way that forced him to look up, but also allowed Bill to cut off air supply further if he wanted to.

When Bill finally moved back a bit, never releasing Dippers throat, they were both panting hard. Dippers clothes were shredded beyond repair and they lay in ribbons around his feet. Bill snapped his fingers getting rid of the rest and removing Dippers shoes in the process.

"Naughty boy, making me wait until the last second. Guess I'll have to punish you. Sadly though, I can't do it myself as I have a few more preparations to make for tonight. But I'm sure  _these_ will keep you entertained." Bill said menacingly, making Dippers whole body shiver violently.

Bill stepped back a bit and manuverred Dippers body to face the large circular bed in the middle of the triangular bedroom. (Yes, I made Bills bedroom an illuminati reference, so sue me.)

Out from under the bed came a set of five tentacles surrounding the bed evenly paced from each other. 

Dippers eyes widened at the sight and he whipped his head around to look to Bill. Surey Bill wasn't going to leave him with these... Oh, but he was. His face said it all.

"Um, Bill. hehe, you, um, you aren't actually leaving right?" Dipper, who still was being held, couldn't help but test Bills grip on him a bit in nervousness.

"Oh no Sapling. I'm not leaving the Penthouse. I have eyes all over this room and I will see everything. You'll put on a nice show for Daddy, as a punishment for making me wait, and if you can keep yourself from cumming until I get back, I'll even reward you. Doesn't that sound nice." Bills voice was low and dripped with lustful promises.

Dipper shivered and was going to speak up again, only for Bill to pick him up and toss him onto the bed, landing directly in the center.

"Now, like I said, I have a few more preparations to complete before I join you, so do have fun." Bill said, his voice perking back up even though his eyes remained dark and lustful.

"Wait, Bill...." Dipper sat up and reached out for him only to bee cut off.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Can't have you trying to escape, now can we. Here, I'll fix that." Bill said from the doorway, snapping his fingers one last time before leaving the room.

That last burst of magic had put cuffs on Dippers wrists and a spreader bar forced his legs apart at the ankles.

Dipper had one last glimpse of blonde hair before the door clicked shut.

That sound seemed to be all the tentacles were waiting for as they crawled up the mattress from all sides until they reached the brunet.

They were cool though not cold and also slimy. The clear liquid sticking to his skin like sap had one very clear purpose in Dippers mind as he examined the tentacles that latched onto him one by one.

The tentacles were smooth and slippery with the slime they produced, the black things almost seemed to just be a shadow mass if anything, but they were definately solid.

This first one to do more than experimentally touch went for Dippers mouth. Dipper clamped his mouth closed and turned his head. A second tentacle wiftly wrapped around his member and slightly stroked it, causing Dipper to gasp. This allowed the first to push into his mouth as it seemed determined to do.

The taste was addicting. It reminded Dipper of a floral honey tea that Bill had gotten him a few weeks ago from Japan, but maybe a bit sweeter.

Whatever it was, Dipper started to suck on it eagerly, completely forgetting there were three more tentacles waiting to move in.

As Dippers body started heating up, the tentacle on his dick slowed to a stop, but didn't let go.

He immediately missed the sweet friction, but was quickly distracted by two more tentacles moving in. One took hold of a nipple flicking and pressing at the sensitive flesh until it was hard before moving to the other one. The second going lower to massage his balls.

Dipper was being stimulated from all sides and was helpless to fight back. Yet he also was beginning to calm. It was like he was floating on clouds in his mind.

The now four tentacles were already making it difficult to keep from squirming. It was thie fifth that really got to him though. This tentacle was slightly different in texture. Like the others it was covered messily in slime, but it was tapered at the tip, followed by ridges.

This appendage rubbed rather harshly at Dippers hole, lubbing the rim of muscle and slowly, ever so painfully slow, began pushing into him.

Each ridge cauget on tight skin of Dippers entrance as it oved in and out of him, methodically stretching him out and driving him crazy.

And thus Dipper lost any ability to think coherantly as he was dragged into several subbmissive positions, presumably for Bills viewing pleasure.

* * *

 

Bll on the other hand was having a hard time as well. His eyes glowed as he watched Dipper from outside the room.

He hadn't been lying, he did have to finish a few more things before he could join his Sapling.

That didn't make the visuals any less distracting. Bill made the decision to finishas quickly as his hard on would allow. The things that boy did to him. The things he wanted to do to the boy.

Shaking his head, Bill quickly got to work, trying very hard not to hear the desperate moans that slipped through the gaggd mouth of his lover.

Even going at his fastest though, it still took thirty minuets to push the furniture out of the way and get the massive, but necessary, circle drawn and the candles and other items in place.

The longest thirty minuets of his life for sure.

And he had lived a very long life.

Still everything was done and ready for tonight. By now it was about noon. 12 hours was enough time to fuck his Pinetree into the damn mattress, clean up and take a nap before he needed to start the activation spell.

At least he thought so until he opned the door.

See heres the thing. You can see something through a lense and hear what's going on, but the funny thing about the human senses is that seeing it in person, the smell, the heat of the room, your lover wrecked on your bed by tentacles..... being able to see it doesn't prepare you for being there in person  _seeing it._

Bill had frozen at the sight before him if only for a moment.

Snapping his fingers once had him naked and strolling to the bed. Snapping a second time froze the tentacles and had them slither away, leaving Pinetree wrecked but still needy on his mattress. A third snap removed te cuffs and spreader bar from the boys body.

Bill then proceded to climb over the boy, looking down at him with absolute adoration.

"Beautiful. And you aren't even coherant enough to argue with that." Bill slowly and gently kissed him. His touches were loving and soft.

When Bill penetrated Dipper, he couldn't even describe it.

They made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. I'm not kidding though, I couldn't write that in one sitting it was too much for even me.   
> My face is probably really red.


End file.
